saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
15 de março
Eventos históricos * 1514 - D. Manuel I concede foral ao Montijo. * 1590 - O Cardeal Giambattista Castagna é eleito Papa, com o nome de Papa Urbano VII. * 1644 - O Cardeal Giambattista Pamphili é eleito Papa, com o nome de Papa Inocêncio X. * 1821 - A Guatemala, a Costa Rica, a Nicarágua, El Salvador e Honduras declaram a independência da Espanha. * 1862 - Forças confederadas de Jackson uniram-se com as de Lee na Guerra Civil Americana. * 1903 - Fundação do Grêmio Foot-Ball Porto Alegrense (Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brasil). * 1928 - O cientista Alexander Fleming anuncia a descoberta da penicilina * 1944 - Força Expedicionária Brasileira, sob o comando do Marechal Mascarenhas de Morais, parte para a guerra na Itália. * 1965 - Lei 4.771 institui o Novo Código Florestal Brasileiro. * 1971 - A ONG Greenpeace é fundada. * 1976 - URSS lança nave Soyuz 22. * 2008 - O banco norte-americano Lehman Brothers declarou falência, o que foi considerado o ápice da crise financeira de 2008-2009. * 2009 - A Federação Internacional do Automóvel anuncia a volta da equipe Lotus à Fórmula 1. * 2015 - A Science Alert noticiaWorld's longest continental volcanic chain has been discovered in Australia a descoberta da maior cadeia de vulcões continentais do mundo, na Austrália. Maior cadeia de vulcões continentais do mundo, descoberta na [[Austrália] Nascimentos * 1254 - Marco Polo, mercador, embaixador e explorador italiano (m. 1324), em Korcula, República de Veneza. * 1326 - Iolanda de Dampierre, condessa de Bar (m. 1395). * 1533 - Catarina de Áustria, Rainha da Polónia (m. 1752). * 1613 - François de La Rochefoucauld, escritor francês (m. 1680). * 1666 - Sofia Doroteia de Brunsvique-Luneburgo, princesa eleitora de Hanôver (m. 1726). * 1765 - Bocage, poeta português (m. 1805). * 1793 - Marquês de Sapucaí (m. 1875). * 1822 - Henry Morley, escritor britânico (m. 1894). * 1830 - Porfirio Díaz, político mexicano (m. 1915). * 1850 - Guerra Junqueiro, alto funcionário administrativo, político, jornalista, escritor e poeta português (m. 1923). * 1856 - José Júlio Sousa Pinto, pintor português (m. 1939). * 1857 - William Howard Taft, presidente americano (m. 1930). * 1881 - Ettore Bugatti, empresário e engenheiro italiano (m. 1947). * 1883 - Henrique José de Souza (m. 1963). * 1890 - Agatha Christie, escritora britânica (m. 1976). * 1894 - Jean Renoir, cineasta francês (m. 1979). * 1904 - Tom Conway, ator americano (m. 1967). * 1915 - Helmut Schön, treinador de futebol alemão (m. 1996). * 1924 - Lucebert, artista holandês (m. 1994). * 1932 - Antônio Abujamra, ator, apresentador e diretor teatral brasileiro (m. 2015). * 1933 **Monica Maughan, atriz australiana (m. 2010). **Quarentinha, ex-futebolista brasileiro (m. 1996). **Rubem Alves, psicanalista, educador, teólogo e escritor brasileiro (m. 2014). * 1937 ** Fernando de la Rúa, político argentino. ** Dom Giuseppe Puglisi, sacerdote italiano, o primeiro beatificado por ter sido assassinado pela Cosa Nostra (m. 1993). * 1938 - Lya Luft, escritora brasileira. * 1942 - Wen Jiabao, político chinês. * 1945 - Carmen Maura, atriz espanhola. * 1946 **Oliver Stone, diretor cinematográfico e roteirista estadunidense. **Tommy Lee Jones, ator estadunidense. **Ola Brunkert, músico sueco (m. 2008). * 1950 - Al Bernstein, escritor e comentarista esportivo norte-americano. * 1951 - Federico Jiménez Losantos, jornalista espanhol. * 1956 - Juan Ramón Carrasco, treinador e ex-futebolista uruguaio. * 1964 **Gabriela Rivero, atriz mexicana. **Robert Fico, primeiro-ministro da Eslováquia. * 1965 - Fernanda Torres, atriz brasileira, filha da também atriz Fernanda Montenegro. * 1966 - Rose Nascimento, cantora brasileira. * 1968 - Angelita Feijó, atriz, socialite e ex-modelo brasileira. * 1969 - Márcio Santos, ex-futebolista brasileiro. * 1972 - Letícia da Espanha, rainha consorte da Espanha. * 1973 - Daniel Westling, Duque da Gotlândia Ocidental. * 1975 **Danilo Aceval, futebolista paraguaio. **Tom Dolan, nadador americano. * 1978 - Casey McPherson, músico americano. * 1979 - Amy Davidson, atriz norte-americana. * 1982 **Edmilson, futebolista brasileiro. **Andrea Pisanu, futebolista italiano. * 1984 **Príncipe Henrique de Gales, nobre britânico. **Maxi Biancucchi, futebolista argentino. **Renato Cajá, futebolista brasileiro. * 1985 - Kayden Kross, atriz norte-americana. * 1986 - Vítor Júnior, futebolista brasileiro. * 1988 - Chelsea Staub, atriz estadunidense. * 1989 **Henrique Dourado, futebolista brasileiro. **Steliana Nistor, ginasta romena. * 1990 - Matt Shively, ator norte-americano. * 1991 - Santiago Montoya Muñoz, futebolista colombiano. Mortes * 668 — Constante II, imperador bizantino (n. 630). * 1830 — Joaquim Xavier Curado, militar e político brasileiro (n. 1746). * 1945 — Anton Webern, compositor austríaco (n. 1883). * 1987 — Leon Hirszman, cineasta brasileiro (n. 1937). * 1993 — Giuseppe Puglisi, sacerdote italiano (n. 1937). * 1995 — Costinha, humorista e ator brasileiro (n. 1923). * 2001 — Frederick de Cordova, cineasta e produtor de TV estadunidense (n. 1910). * 2004 — Johnny Ramone, guitarrista norte-americano (n. 1948). * 2006 — Rodney Gomes, dublador brasileiro (n. 1936). * 2007 — Colin McRae, automobilista escocês (n. 1968). * 2008 **Richard Wright, músico britânico (n. 1943). **Gedeone Malagola, desenhista e editor de histórias em quadrinhos brasileiro (n. 1924). * 2009 — Pedro Kassab, médico e escritor brasileiro (n. 1930). * 2016 — Domingos Montagner, ator brasileiro (n. 1962). * 2017 — Pedro Irujo, empresário e político espanhol (n. 1930). Feriados e eventos cíclicos * Início do Yom Kippur * Dia do Idoso Japonês * Mitologia chinesa: aniversário da Lua Portugal * Nascimento de Bocage - Feriado municipal em Setúbal * Festas de Santa Luzia - Feriado municipal no Fundão Brasil * Feriado municipal em Caruaru (Pernambuco), Pará de Minas (Minas Gerais), Magé (Rio de Janeiro), Brotas (São Paulo) e dezenas de outros municípios pelo Brasil - dia da padroeira Nossa Senhora das Dores * Aniversário do município de Barra do Garças, no Mato Grosso * Aniversário do município de Piedade de Caratinga, em Minas Gerais * Aniversário dos municípios de Jaguariaíva e Ponta Grossa, no Paraná * Aniversário dos municípios de Avaré e Limeira, em São Paulo * Dia do Cliente Igreja Católica * Dia de Nossa Senhora das Dores, também chamada de Nossa Senhora da Piedade e Nossa Senhora da Soledade * Dia da Virgem do Caminho (que, dependendo dos locais, também é comemorado a 5 de outubro)